Face Of A Faith
by Kaya333
Summary: The most unlikely people working together to save Elizabeth and Lorenzo, But will the be able to... Find out ....


Face of a Faith

Created By: Kaya

Tilted: Named after a song by Nellie McKay

Characters: Carly Corinthos, Lorenzo Alcazar, Jason Morgan, Lucky Spencer, Elizabeth Webber, Sam McCall, Anthony Zachurra, and a bit of Sonny Corinthos.

Notes: Liz and Lucky's marriage is over, says so in the storyline. Carly and Jax's marriage is over. It ended when there were at the airport. Jax ran off to save Jerry and Carly left him, only to find Jerry in her house. Everything else happened.

Storyline: Elizabeth was never one of Carly's favorite People, but tolerated her before she helped Jason out of going to jail. And it soon feel apart when Elizabeth refused to help her bring Ric down. Carly had fed up with her. Carly knew she had to make sure Elizabeth stayed far away from Jason, and with her scheming she knew she could come up with something. But then after over hearing Liz and Jason talking about Jake, Carly knew what she had to do. Carly was going to get Jason to fight for his rights as Jake's father, even if that meant sending Liz to jail. Carly only trying to keep her best friend happy. Only getting to out Liz's secret, which only turned out that Liz lied on the stand. And it was even better because Carly knew that Jason was free and could raise his son with out little miss good girl. She didn't realize that she ruined her cousin's life. Lucky after finding out Liz lied turned to Sam. And with his pain and angry it lead them to sleep together. Which Sam didn't mind at all, She only got what she wanted. She wanted Elizabeth to pain. Liz's marriage was over and she had a court date, which only lead her to a jail sentence. Jason promised her he'd do what he could. She just told him not to and make sure Audrey had the boys. after She had a blow out with Lucky at the PCPD, while they were holding her. And after that Sam stopped by to tell her that She had everything Liz lost. She had Lucky, the boys and Liz couldn't stop her. Sam then left a happy girl. The next day the press where up in arms covering the disappearances of Elizabeth Webber. All reports saying she was on the run. A few days later evidence showed up saying Lorenzo had Elizabeth, trying to blind side Jason to focus on her.. to make way to take out Sonny. Jason's being over protective Took this as a threat and went into action trying to save her, while the PCPD along with Lucky all think she ran. Lucky not putting two and two together knowing she never would do that to her kids. If things where bad enough Lorenzo show up at Carly's door asking for her help. Lorenzo tells her the whole story of how Jerry and her were right he was alive. That he faked his own death, half to keep his daughter safe and half to silently take out Sonny. She then tells him the whole town is looking for him or at least Jason is. He also told her that He had nothing to do with Elizabeth disappearances. And he asks her to help him clear his name and prove it was Anthony Zachurra trying to blind side both Sonny and Jason. Carly agrees to help him. Half because she didn't want to see Jason to go to jail for Killing Lorenzo again. Now Carly's trying to Help Lorenzo clear his name, while helping Jason find Liz. Lucky is now telling Sam that Liz took off because she couldn't handle being put in jail, but It's Sam the one to tell him that would Liz really do something like that? Lucky only to realize she was right. Only to arrive on Jason's door telling him that he wants to help find Liz. Lucky and Jason get into a argument, only letter to agree to disagree and to help save Elizabeth. Now Carly and Lo are trying to free Lo, but falling all over again. Now their task is getting harder to do. While Lucky and Jason keep fighting while trying to doge the PCPD while they look for a fugitive, so they can save Liz. Will Lucky and Jason be able to Save Liz?Will Jason and Lucky cross paths with Lorenzo and Carly?Will Jason and Lucky find out it's not Lo holding Liz?What happens to Liz if Jason and Lucky go after Lorenzo, only to find out they were wrong?Will Jason and Lucky team with with Lo and Carly?


End file.
